Inazuma Diaries Vol IV: Gouenji
by TheMaudlinEffect
Summary: The ace of Inazuma Japan pens down his days in FFI, surviving his gone-case team as a severely optimistic captain, a CSI addict Snow prince, a psychoanalystic speedster, his best friend's sister and others spell trouble. GouenjiXHaruna. T for safety.
1. Humble beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

_**I always wanted to do a GouenjiXHaruna multi chapter**__** fic…. but I ended up with making the fourth and the only installment of Inazuma Diaries to be published by me. Even though this fic is a spin-off of Inazuma Japan's Notice Board... It will do well as a stand alone fic too. **_

* * *

><p><em>Just another day in Hell. Things can't get worse<em>

_My room_

_8 PM LST_

Dear Diary,

…

GOD! _Dear diary_?

Who AM I KIDDING?

All this stupid diary business started during FFI Prelims. After another half assed attempt at Tiger Storm, Toramaru said that he thought that I had 'serious emotional problems'. Kazemaru's ears perked up at this as he came over and gave me his Pearls of Advice.

Damn Kazemaru for suggesting that maintaining a diary is a great 'psychoanalytical exercise' and damn Endou a hundred times more for actually getting me one.

I didn't write anything up till now because a diary sounds so _girly_.

And I'm NOT A GIRL.

I'm even sounding like Kazemaru now. Great.

No wonder the poor bloke is in therapy.

But today, at the team showers, Tobitaka told us, 'Some things are inevitable'.

Okay. It was in the relation to how people unfairly expect players like Fideo to whip their jerseys whenever they score whereas they'd want players like Kabeyama to keep them on.

But still.

And now I really have to ask myself a question: Why the hell am I thinking of TOBITAKA in his TOWEL?

My brain cells must be fried.

Uh.. so yeah. Days of hellish practise are ON. Everyone is pretty fired up and nervous after the tie with Orpheus- 'gin gin' as that Dylan guy would say.

Endou, being Endou, is in his total 'Sakka Yaroze' mode which makes me want to hurl every time he goes 'You know what yaroze'.

Kidou is of no help since he has a habit of reciting trigonometric ratios whenever he's fired up and/or nervous. It's not easy when someone passes you the ball with 'Sine 60 degree is root three upon two, Gouenji!'

How the hell am I supposed to shoot like _that_?

I should go down for dinner now- I think Sakuma team vs Fudou team Food Fight has started. I'll hate to miss this one because since Sakuma is going out with Otonashi (Kidou has NO idea about it) whereas Fudou has taken upto himself to rat him out, therefore they share a mutual antagonism towards each other now.

Oh crap. I've forgotten my jacket at the beach.

Endou and his tire practice. Sheesh.

* * *

><p><em>Just another day in Hell. Thought things couldn't get worse, but guess what? They just freakkin did!<em>

_The Beach_

_10 PM LST_

Damn Endou a million times and damn his tire a billion times more.

Note to self: Stop using 'damn' so much. Kazemaru was right. Bad karma.

Why couldn't I eat without my jacket?

Why. WHY?

It was peaceful. I found my jacket and put it on.

Fine.

Then I found _Otonashi _lying on the beach.

First reaction: Dead Body! Kidou is going to kill me! (OK. I blame Fubuki for this thought because what people don't know is that the Price of Snowfield is a Fox Crime addict. He literally _worships_ Boston Legal.)

Second reaction: If I don't do anything, Kidou will kill me anyway.

So I pulled her to a standing position.

'Otonashi' I shook her gently.

She stirred. I exhaled in relief. Too bad I didn't know what was coming.

Suddenly she, looking seriously delusional (or seriously drunk, I belatedly recognize) tackled me to th ground.

I was reeling in shock when she pulled in a hug going 'Honey!'.

I was way too scared shit as she collapsed on me.

What happened next was that I saw the face of the last person I'd wanted to see.

With her eyes as wide as frisbees, looking as if someone had given her an Ichinose plushie.

Urabe Rika. Sprinting back to the lodge as if her cleats were on fire.

I knew I was dead.

I'd half expected to see Kidou to come out, twirling a shotgun in his hand, like in the western movies, saying to me in a menacing twangy texan accent 'Back off, hot shot.' while giving me the Evil Eye atop his (alleged)World War Panzer.

I'm seriously starting to sympathize with that dude in 'My Sassy Girl'. Drunk girls are hard to handle.

Looks like I'm going to live one more day though..

Otonashi is coming around. That girl has some serious explaining to do.

More tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review people!<em>**


	2. Meteor Vs Dragonfly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

_**I'm still alive... I guess I went M.I.A all over again. But I guess it was all that stress, homework,projects, coaching, studying, tests, and more tests and more coaching...  
><strong>_

_**This chapter is filler . The real action starts in the next chapter.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I'm freaking out right now<em>

_5 AM LST_

_My room_

Whoa.

Otonashi is currently hibernating on my now admittedly wet shoulder.

It's kinda hard to believe that Otonashi and Sakuma broke up- they were supposed to be like Inuyasha and Kagome or something.

Though I confess it is a little difficult to imagine Sakuma jumping around from tree to tree with doggy ears strapped to his head and giving Otonashi a piggy back ride while being stalked by his zombie ex girlfriend.

But one would think that I've got better things to think than InuYasha- it's kind of hard to believe once I was considered to be cool.

This is what is known as the Inazuma Japan Effect, I guess.

Look at poor Hiroto, for instance.

He used to be all right until one fine day he met a certain Endou Mamoru who promptly 'S**** Y*****'-d him on the spot which reduced him into a total weirdo who hangs around with pigeons, and smelling of pigeon poop, just like that homeless woman in Home Alone 2.

Unlike her, what Hiroto doesn't realize is that he happens to be a millionaire and used to have a sense of dignity.

Whatever.

_The day everyone thinks I'm a backstabbing jerk etc  
><em>

_11 AM LST_

_Outside Coach Kudou's room  
><em>

Brekfast is traditionally one of the most informal event in Inazuma Japan.

The sheer informality of this event has provided a certain Fudou Akio with amazing ammunition- but even Toramaru draws the line at Hello Kitty pyjamas.

So it was an extremely frightening sight to see Kidou stride into the hall with his hair in curlers and his face mask on. He looked like something out the Jedi Council scene from Star Wars: The attack of the Clones.

I was so surprised that I almost asked him where he had parked his landspeeder.

From what I know, I've heard that Kidou's collection of poka dotted curlers are the new hot thing- even Katy Perry has them.

So Kidou's fashion sense is, apparently, isn't as bad as I'd earlier given him credit for.

Sakuma, apparently, knew how his ex had drowning herself in vodka and just looked like he wanted to shrivel in a corner and just die.

Endou, on the other hand, was all 'Don't you guys want to play soccer?' before pulling me and Kidou (thankfully after he had de-face masked himself)in a group hug. To this Kidou replied, 'Obviously Endou... We will _play_-won't we, Gouenji?' in a voice that I knew I was going to pay if we "played".

The defenders, on the other hand, reports Toramaru, were really enjoying this, though Tachimukai always throws sympathetic looks at me (I happen to remember The Maoh the Hand and Otonashi Fiasco with perfect clearity).

All this while, Fubuki- yes, _Fubuki-_ it turns out was totally adding fuel to the fire.

I caught him gossiping with Kazemaru in the kitchen after breakfast.

'Didn't you _know_ Kazemaru,' Fubuki said, waving his hand dismissively, 'Our Gouenji had always been hot under the jersey for Otonashi.'

Excuse me?

Hot under my WHAT?

Exactly WHAT kind of things Fubuki is watching nowadays? Korean romcoms?

I guess Kazemaru noticed me standing there and he swooped on me with Very BIG Pears of Advice.

'Gouenji,' he said, looking worried, 'what are you doing?'

For a second, I thought Kazemaru was going to psychosomatize me or something before he went,

'If you're trying to get killed by Kidou's hands- don't! I've tried this already- it didn't work though.'.

Which, I guess, is Kazemaru's way of showing support.

Fubuki says that I should report this to Coach Kudou as a lot of fights are erupting anyway-take Someoka, for example.

It all started quite innocently.

Hiroto happens to treasure his Genesis uniform a lot (aliens-we-gotta-save-the-earth-sakka-yaroze-minna remember?) and so one fine day, he put it in the washing machine.

But, it turned, Someoka had accidently-on-purpose put a stray pink sock in.

Let's just say that grey and hot pink combination suit only Bratz and possibly space Barbie.

That was months ago.

Right now Someoka VS Hiroto is at new heights.

During breakfast, Someoka strode towards the Strikers' table.

'Hey guys, did you hear? I've been promoted- I'm in the starting eleven.' He said, though from his tone he could have been announcing his election as the Supreme Ruler of The Universe.

'So what?' Hiroto said.

'So, I'll be replacing_ you _Meteor Boy.'

Me and Toramaru gasped.

You could almost see radioactive waves emanating from Hiroto's every orfice- he HATES being called the Meteor Boy.

'There is no permanent starting eleven,' he said, 'Didn't Darling Dora teach you not to count your chickens before they hatch?'

And next thing you know Someoka is trying toattack Meteo- I mean Hiroto.

Hiroto, in return, started beating Someoka senseless whose painful screams hit new decibel levels.

So that's why I'm outside Coach's room right now and they have asked me to wait outside and-

Oh. My. God.

WHAT IS HE SAYING?

WHAT IS COACH HIBIKI _THINK_ HE IS SAYING!

He must think that I'm COMPLETELY DEAF- I think his voice can be heard even in the corridors and-

Oh god, Nonomi san came in, running. I think she's gonna collapse-

OK. She's collapsed.

But I'm not going to help her because if I do that Toramaru will kill me.

Wait. I think Hibiki san is gonna come out.

I think I should start running. If I don't, I think I'll die of a nose bleed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks to: <span>Kazami Miyu<span>, X DancingInTheRain X, NaijiriTwinsAnimaniacs021, Kinoe1324, Icee Suicune, GoInazuma, ChocoLuvr101 , Floric1434, Mademoiselle le Chat,and Zonex Krypton for the great reviews._**

**_Guess what folks? Gouenji hasn't even STARTED suffering..._**

_**Even though this chapter sucked...**_**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
